A vehicle is an apparatus that moves in a direction desired by a user riding therein. A common example of a vehicle is an automobile.
Vehicles are typically equipped with various types of sensors and electronic devices designed to improve convenience of a user. For example, Advance Driver Assistance Systems (ADASs) have been studied and researched to help improve driver convenience. In addition, efforts have been made to develop autonomous vehicles that autonomously perform one or more driving operations.